Rinku's Day
by Jins Lil Whirlwind
Summary: An average day in Rinku's home and the poor lil guy is bored stiff, until Jin's problems with a tree and the squirrel in it liven things up...FINALLY FINISHED! Chu is giving Rinku...THE TALK!
1. Boredom

**OK, this is the first time I've tried my hand at writing anything other than 15 page essays and research papers so please, be gentle. I'm still exploring styles to see which one works best. Hopefully the next time around will be better... And I don't own anything.**

**Update: This is now considered #1 on the timeline my stories follow. Look at my profile if you wanna know what I'm talking about. **

* * *

Rinku's Day 

It was an average day in the home of Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Chu and Rinku. Jin was out somewhere flying around, or, doing some sort of Jin-thing that only he could fully understand. Touya was in the den reading, thoroughly enjoying the peace while Jin was gone. Shishi was in the bathroom, where he was the first 3 hours of every day. Suzuka was in his bedroom, the one he shared with Shishi, perfecting one of his latest potions while Shishi was too busy elsewhere to complain about the smell. Chu was in the kitchen killing a hangover with some of "the hair of the dog," and little Rinku was all alone upstairs beating the high score on his Game Boy for the eleventh time that day.

"Man, this is so lame!" he said, tossing the video game aside. "I haven't been this bored since... I don't think I've ever _been_ this bored." He sat up on his bed and racked his brain for something to do. '_Maybe Touya would go a few rounds with me in the backyard...'_ He smiled a bit as he started down the stairs. He'd always liked training with Touya. He was the only one patient enough to train with him for more than 20 minutes without complaining that he wasn't taking it serious enough. He was a child after all, he wasn't _supposed_ to take things serious yet. That was for grown-ups...

"Hey Touya, whatcha doin'?"

"The book I ordered arrived today," he replied, never shifting his gaze from the pages which apparently held him spellbound.

"What kinda book is it?"

"Advanced Chess. It's a strategy book for advanced chess players. I'm hoping to learn some new tactics before Kurama and I play again."

'_Sorry I asked! And I thought _my _day was boring...' _"Wanna take a break and train with me for a little while?"

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment. In sharing a room with Jin for as long as I have, I've learned that if I do not do my reading while he's away, I won't be doing it at all. Perhaps Chu can train with you."

"Yeah, sure." With that, Rinku shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly walked away, trying to hide his disappointment. Into the kitchen he went, knowing Chu's morning routine of killing his hangover with a few shots of whatever whiskey or liquor was handy.

"Hey Chu, wanna throw-down out back?"

"Ugh..."

"Chu?"

"Uuuuuugh"

"_Chu?_"

"Uuuuu-" Splat. Chu's cereal, or whatever he had in his bowl that resembled cereal, splashed out all over the table as Chu's face crashed down into it.

Sweat drops '_Musta been another bad one. He never did know how to quit taking shots when the headache stopped...'_ Rinku thought to himself as he sat Chu up in his chair and took a single swipe at his food covered face with the nearby dish towel that was hanging over the back of a chair to his right.

CRASH BANG BOOM

"SHISHI! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

'_Shishi must be done primping...' _He walked toward the foot of the steps to peer up and see if it was safe to head that way. He saw Suzuka standing before the closed door, pounding it with his fist like a madman.

"SHISHI! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THAT! OPEN UP!"

No response.

"IT'S MY ROOM, TOO YOU KNOW!"

This time, he was greeted by the sound of Shishi's stereo blaring.

"SHISHI!" KNOCK KNOCK

The only sound was the music from Shishi's Living World souvenir. As Rinku neared the stairs he heard someone singing "_These chicks don't even know the name of my band..."_

"Hmph! Be that way! Conceited bastard!" Suzuka turned up his nose, folded his arms across his chest and started down the stairs.

"Suddenly, I'm reminded of a story about a pot and a kettle..." Rinku heard Touya mutter. Through the archway to the den, he noticed that he still hadn't taken his eyes off the book.

"Suzuka, wanna spar?"

"Not right now. I'm going to take a walk through the woods to find the last ingredient for my new acne med-" ahem "My new... Acme... Me...teor Shower in a Box!" Suzuka seemed to be smiling rather nervously.

"Acme? So what's your last ingredient? A _coyote_?" Rinku asked, raising an eyebrow. "And by the way, what's that band-aid on your nose for? You didn't have that when we got through training yesterday."

He hurriedly pushed past Rinku toward the front door. "No time! Gotta go!"

"Hm." Touya still hadn't looked away from his book, but now he had raised the left corner of his lips in a semi-smile.

'_That leaves...' _He glanced up at Shishi's door. _'Forget that!'_

CRASH!

"What the?" It sounded like a tree had fallen out back.

"Not again..." Touya said, standing up and placing his bookmark.

Touya stopped in the backyard to shake his head. Rinku then saw why. A tree had indeed fallen, and near the far end that used to be the top, Jin was struggling, head down, and yelling incomprehensible profanities at his captor...

"Trying to beat his best time again, no doubt," said a slightly exasperated, yet, faintly amused Touya.

"Looks like he zigged when he shoulda zagged... again." Rinku said between chuckles.

"I think he may have gotten his hair tangled in the branches. Let's offer him some assistance."

"Yeah, but do you think we could wait until I go get my camera?"

"Tempting, but it looks like he's suffering enough humiliation as it is. Besides, I have to put up with him later. Trust me, there is some truth to that stereotype about redheads and short tempers." Rinku was about to try one more time to persuade Touya to make this a Kodak moment, but then he saw the real reason Jin's head had been pointed downward. He hadn't tangled his hair in the branches, like he had the week before. He had hit the tree head on, literally, and now his horn had betrayed him.

He was stuck.

* * *

**Hope to roll out chapter 2 soon, but till then tell me what ya think of my 1st attempt!**

**PS-Like I said, be gentle!**


	2. Jin is Free!

**This one was rushed and spur of the moment so sorry if it isn't all that good(amazing what Mountain Dew AMP can do to a person's mind). I was going to cut to Rinku remembering about a paragraph worth of this, but I decided that Jin was so cute when he was angry! Next one will be more focused on Rinku... unless I decide to torture another one of his friends...**

**PS- I don't own anything**

**PSS-Thankyou to everyone who has submitted a review! They've all been so nice! You guys are great: )**

* * *

"What're ya gawkin' at? Git me OUTTA HERE!" 

Touya and Rinku tried hard to conceal their amusement at Jin's predicament. Touya was trying a little harder than Rinku, to say the least... In fact, Rinku had abandoned the concept altogether. The boy was doubling over with laughter at the sight of the poor, trapped ninja.

"Let's try to focus on getting him out," Touya said, or more choked out. He was trying to hold back the laughter he felt welling up. Just then, small movements could be seen from a little lower in the tree, or what USED to be lower in the tree. A tiny squirrel poked his head out of his ruined home and looked around. The small creature's gaze stopped of the back end of a familiar sight. This looked like the same walking, talking, _flying,_ natural disaster that had caused him to move into this tree less than 3 weeks ago...

"Huh?"

Rinku watched as a visibly upset squirrel scampered Jin's direction, up a branch close to his leg, and finally jumped to another branch right above Jin's rear. Neither the master of ice or yo-yo was fluent in squirrel, but it was pretty clear that the "SQUACK" let out by the airborne, bushy-tailed, rodent, was one of anger. It landed on the wind master's upturned buttocks and began making plans for the next stop...

"'EY! WHAT THE? WHEN THE HELL DID ONE O' YOU TWO TURN EUNUCH? DON'T BE GRABBIN' ME-"

Jin trailed off as he felt the squirrel make it's way up his back. He felt tiny claws digging through the gi he wore while training. On to his neck, across his hair. He heard squeaking in his still pointing ears. He couldn't turn his head to see what this thing was, nor did he know what it might be saying to him, but he could guess it wasn't good.

"Toy, what the hell is tha- AAAAAHHH!"

The squirrel sat back and let out a rather satisfied sounding squeak that sounded a lot like a "Hmph" as a few drops of blood ran down Jin's freshly pierced ear. The squirrel hopped away, looking pretty darn pleased with himself as Jin's cursing resumed. At the sight of all this Touya couldn't hold it in any longer. He was the nice one, always polite and mannerly, never wanting to offend any of his friends, but even _he_ had his limits. Seeing the Shinobi master of wind get what-for from a _squirrel _of all creatures was well past said limits. He burst out laughing and continued to do so until fresh flakes of snow were being swept off his cheeks and eyelashes by the steadily increasing breeze forming around the furious wind master.

Nearly an hour later, Rinku and Touya had regained their composure, but both were still having trouble pulling Jin out of the tree. His horn wasn't long enough to be stuck _that_ deep. Why couldn't they pull him free?

"I don't get it. We've been tugging forever. Why hasn't he budged?"

"I'm not sure. It's almost as if he's stuck in something else below the surface... Now I remember where I've seen that tree before!"

The child stared up at Touya, who looked as if he could be mentally slapping his forehead. "Yeah...?"

"There were dozens of these in the forest outside the village we grew up in. I don't remember their name, but the shinobi used to use the sap they secreted as a substitute for glue."

"What do ninjas need with glue?" Rinku looked slightly puzzled.

"This substance is the strongest adhesive in all existence. We used it for making weapons, repairing tools, and many other things. Like clothes, ropes, supplies-"

"Ex-girlfriends."

Rinku and Touya stood in silence and gave Jin the strangest of looks...

"Don't ask."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say there's no danger in that."

"Right on! But Touya, if this stuff's that sticky, how do we get him un-stuck? Unless, you wanna just saw his horn off," Rinku said, casting Jin a sly gaze.

"EY! DON'T GO TALKIN 'BOUT MESSIN' UP THE HORN! HAD IT ME WHOLE LIFE SO I SAY!"

"Riiiight. Hey Touya, I'll be back in a few."

"And jus' where do ya think you'll be strollin' off to while I'm still jammed up in this thing?"

"To find Suzuka."

"Wha? Ya think he's got some magic-type potion that'll be settin' me free?"

"No. He has all the power tools."

"WHAT? TOUYA! KEEP THAT KID AWAY FROM ME HORN!"

Touya knelt down beside Jin's head and started looking at the area where Jin's horn had pierced the wood, trying to assess how much sap had come in contact with Jin. In the meantime, Rinku had found a new way to amuse himself. Out of his pocket came a single yo-yo. As he slipped the loop over his finger he stared down at Jin's face while a small, innocent smile spread across his own.

"Hey, what's that look for?" The ensnared ninja was looking upside down at the demon boy, but he still knew that look all too well. He was planning something, Jin just didn't know what, until...

"OW! DAMNIT! DON'T- OW!"

The yo-yo went up and down "OW" up and down"OW" up and down "OW" It's target: Jin's nose.

Touya, paying no mind to Jin and Rinku's new game, rose from his position beside Jin. "I think I " "OW" "know how " "OW" "to get him" "DAMNIT KID" "out of" "STOPITALREADY!" "there without" "BRAT!OW!" "having to" "KNOCKITOFF" "cut his" "OW" "horn or" "ISAIDQUITITYAMONST-OW" "the tree."

Rinku stared up at Touya waiting for his solution, yet his yo-yo never missed it's mark. A couple of times Jin tried to block it with his hands, but a yo-yo to the face was better than a crack on the knuckles. That reminded him too much of the ruler when he was a child.

"Jin, hold still and this won't hurt... much"

Gulp

Rinku took this opportunity to get a head start toward the back door. He could see fire in the wind master's eyes. Knowing that Jin was going to beat him into the middle of next week if given a chance, Rinku figured his best bet was to be in the house before Jin got free. They had all agreed, after the first 7 roof replacements, and countless walls, that there was to be _no more fighting in the house! EVER! _He just hoped Jin remembered that _before _he maimed him.

Touya returned to his kneeling position beside Jin's head and placed his hand on the tree. Slowly he began to freeze the area surrounding the 'entry wound' caused by the horn, taking care not to freeze his partner as well.

"Bloody hell that's cold!" said a now shivering Jin.

"At the risk of sounding like Rinku, duh."

"Damnit! Ya don' hafta be so smart-assed about it! Ya know, you always was a-"

"Save it. Use that anger for something productive and free yourself."

"If I could ya think I'd've been playin' the Planter's Peanut for a half-crazed chipmunk?"

"It was a squirrel."

"I don't care what he was! He made a meal outta me ear!"

"Are you sure it was a _he_?" Touya was now trying to hide a grin. Jin gave him enough trouble over the years. He loved getting some payback every now and again.

"DAMNIT!"

"I got through freezing the sap a while ago. It should shatter quite easily now, at least, if you work the rest of your muscles half as much as you've been working your jaw the last few minutes."

"WHY YOU- huh? Oh. OH!" With a quick push on the log, Jin was liberated. He grabbed his horn and started feeling to check for damage. He got so concerned about his precious horn that he didn't notice Rinku running for the door until he heard it slam.

"That lil'! I owe him a beatin' over me nose!"

"No fighting indoors, remember?" Touya shot Jin one of his trademark "Do it and die" icy glares.

"But he-"

"Not in the house."

"But me nose!"

Touya held out his hand in the direction of Jin's face and it was surrounded by a blue green glow. Jin suddenly felt a cold, stinging sensation around his nose, followed by the realization that he wasn't getting air through it...

"What the!" Jin was surprised by the funny sound of his own voice.

"That'll numb it. Problem solved."

Jin brought one hand to his face and found that dead center of it, was a ball of ice surrounding his nose!

"Toy! Get this thing offa me face!"

"I've freed you once today. Besides, if it hurts as much as you were letting on, surely it hurts enough to need attention."

"It don' hurt that bad! Get this off!"

"This is better than cable!" the small boy in the second story window said to himself as he watched the commotion in the backyard below.

His boredom was gone for a little while, anyway.

* * *

**Next chapter? KUWA BASHING! YAY! **

**To all Kuwa fans: I have no personal dislike to Kuwabara, but this is a Rinku story, and Rinku does. Don't be offended. If I ever write a fic from Kuwa's POV, there will probably be some Rinku bashing, so it'll even out, that is, if Kuwa can pry himself away from Hiei and the short jokes long enough... Just trying to stay true to the characters. **


	3. Kuwabaka's Great Escape

**Now what's a Rinku story without a little Kuwa-bashing? Enjoy!**

**By the way, I've been up for over 48 hours straight and I no longer have the mental ability to write good. If it ain't the best in the world, please forgive me. This is why you should never have sugar and caffeine before bedtime...**

**PS-As always, I own nothing (course I'd like to own Jin, he's so feisty! ;)

* * *

**

Touya had won the argument out back, as always. Suzuka had locked himself in his room again, after bribing Shishi with a bottle of his most expensive detoxifying cream rinse. Chu was channel surfing and still groaning about his head. On occasion he stopped groaning about his head to ask why he kept finding raisins on his clothes. Rinku was upstairs, you guessed it, bored again.

He had taken a nap earlier, so as to avoid confronting an angry redhead with the power to create and F3 tornado in his face. He tossed and turned for about 45 minutes and decided he couldn't take it anymore. There _had_ to be _something _to do. He glanced at the clock on the wall beside the door. 3:14. _'Guess it's time to feed Kuwabaka...' _he thought as he drug himself into a sitting position. He dragged his feet over to the small table on the far side of the room and picked up a small bag of pellets. He dug out the scoop and filled it to the line, then he lifted the plastic top off of the tiny fun house he'd bought for Kuwabaka, the buck-toothed hamster.

"Come and get it..."

He noticed something strange. Kuwabaka had a habit of curling up under the wood chips and newspaper that lined his cage when he slept, not that anyone knew why, one more reason to name him after that blue idiot. Usually when feeding time rolled around though, he was standing right below the scoop, waiting for his meal. This time there was no sign of him. '_That's weird...' _the boy thought as he scanned the bottom of the cage for a lump of wood chips that may have been a bed for a sleeping hamster. He found no trace of his pet anywhere and began to worry...

"Uh-oh."

Rinku noticed that one of the tubes that wrapped around the sides of the cage was hanging a little lopsided. Upon closer inspection, the end of the tube that connected back to the cage had indeed slipped out of the ring that held it in place. Not enough to notice from across the room, but plenty big enough for a crafty hamster to make his escape through.

"Oh no! Kuwabaka! He got out!"

The small demon started frantically looking around the room. Between his toys scattered around the floor, and Chu's, well, everything scattered around it, finding his tiny hamster was going to be Mission Impossible. Yet, he knew he had to try. Kuwabaka had been a birthday present from master Genkai while he and the others were living in the Human World training under her in that cave. She was not the mushy kind, to put it mildly, but for some reason she had felt sorry for him, spending his birthday locked in a cave, hidden from the rest of the world so that the officials in Spirit World wouldn't send men out to drag him and his friends back to Demon World where they belonged. She had sent Botan down to a pet store to get him a turtle or a gecko, something a little boy would like. When she got there the only reptiles she saw were either snakes or iguanas big enough to walk on leashes. She started to get a puppy instead, all those cute wagging tails and pouting eyes staring at her. She had asked about them, but the owner said that they wouldn't be ready to leave for another week, except that one in the corner. Her eyes had ventured to the corner and locked on not a puppy, but a full-grown _monster_! "We call him Lucifer. He's been bought 8 times and the people keep bringing him back for some reason. Don't know why, he's got such a pretty smile," the clerk told her, looking toward the biggest rottweiler she had ever seen. She thought that he might have a pretty smile, she just couldn't tell for sure under all that foam.

She had looked around for something else a boy might like. She thought he'd like a scorpion or a tarantula, until she thought about being the one who got to take it all the way back to Master Genkai. Finally she looked at cage with a bunch of little balls of fur. One of the little balls of fur sat up and looked at her with the saddest little "Please pick me" face she had ever laid eyes on. "Awwww. I'll take this one," she told the owner, pointing at the little red hamster that had stolen her heart. Rinku had heard this story a million times, it was Botan's favorite.

He had named the hamster Kuwabaka, because his hair was the same shade of red as the lamer that always hung around Yusuke. Then there was that other reason, the vacant expression on the small animals face. He figured their brains were about the same size, too. Regardless, he liked him because Genkai had thought enough of him to give it to him. In time he came to like him for other reasons. He was fun to play with and he sometimes talked to him when the others ignored him, which happened often. Kuwabaka was never too busy to listen to him. He loved the hamster, whether or not he'd admit to it, and now, his best friend was missing. Who knows what kind of danger he may be in.

Rinku was on all fours, moving toys this way and that. '_Where could he be?' _He heard the vacuum starting downstairs and said a silent prayer. He started throwing toys more hastily, making his way to his bed, hoping Kuwabaka was under there. The vacuum kicked off downstairs which made him pray again, that someone had just spilled a bowl of snack mix or something, not that the vacuum was clogged by a ball of reddish fur. That's when he noticed the noises. Small, faint, scratching noises from the other side of the room.

He sat up and started walking on his knees in the direction of the sound, still not quite sure where their origins were. Then, he cringed as the realization of where they were coming from sank in. Under Chu's bed!

"No! Not there! Anywhere but there!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth, left eye twitching wildly.

Chu's side of the room was reminiscent of a documentary he'd seen in Human World of a landfill. Empty bottles and junk food bags littered the floor. Mixed in were dirty socks, wet cloths he'd held on his head when he felt he was going to be sick, wet cloths he'd wiped his mouth with after he _had_ gotten sick, and, worst of all, the carpet where he had gotten sick...

Rinku lowered his head to the floor so as to see under the bed, though he still kept about 6 feet away from the stained, toxic patch of carpet directly beside the bed. Sure enough, there was Kuwa-baka, sitting in the back corner chowing down on a corn chip.

Rinku moaned as he started closer to the bed. He knew what he had to do, but mustering this kind of courage was the hardest thing he'd done in his life. Even the Dark Tournament was a walk in the park compared to this. He looked around for tools that could make this easier. He spotted a baseball bat leaning against the head of his own bed and grabbed it. Then, in a flash of brilliance, he slid the bat under Chu's bed and used it to knock a few magazines out from under it, near the foot. He walked to the foot of the bed, which was by far less toxic than the side and grabbed the magazines, paying no attention to what they were. He took four of them and laid them on the floor at the side of the bed. He resumed his position on all fours, this time with a magazine under each knee and each hand, and started to slide toward the bed.

He gripped his bat tight in one hand and resumed his prayers once more...

* * *

**To the rottweiler lovers: I know that the vicious thing is just a stereotype, I just needed something BIG to use. Somehow, I don't think a snarling pomeranian would've been all that intimidating. Well, unless it was the one Triple H had in _Blade Trinity_, but since we're in YYH world... Anyway, I LOVE Rottweilers, had quite a few of 'em, part of the reason I picked 'em. : )**

** Review time!**


	4. You tell him!

**Sorry it took so long to update! Started a new fic that took up more time than I expected.**

**PS-Own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, Kuwabaka was back in his cage. 

Rinku had braved perils unimaginable to save his little pet, and had, at last, succeeded. He'd had to remove nearly everything under Chu's bed to get to the little hamster. He thought he might have a deeper understanding of the meaning of "childhood trauma" now. He'd found moldy food, empty bottles, sweaty socks, videos, magazines, women's underwear (which he hoped Chu had only kept as souveniers) and a little, stuffed, Taz-manian devil.

He was almost through shoving all Chu's belongings back into their rightful place, when Chu walked through the door. What should he see? Rinku on all fours, beside his bed, and the four magazines lying in front of him. The four _Playboy_ magazines, to be exact.

**A few minutes later, downstairs...**

"C'mon mates! Help me out! I don't know howta talk to the kid about... well... THAT!"

"Don't look at us. We're not fathers," Touya said bluntly.

"Well I'm not either! One o' ya has to know a little more bout this than me!"

"Maybe yer not his ol' man, but yer the closest to kin the lad's got. Yer tellin' him!"

"Jin's right. He looks at you as a father figure, or perhaps, a big brother. In either case, you should be the one to guide him." Chu was starting to hate that ice apparition...

"I don't know the first thing about... _The Talk_!"

"The way you chase "sheilas", you _should _be an old pro," Suzuka replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Chu, why don't you just tell him the same way your parents, or, _whoever_, told you?" Touya asked.

"Don't wanna go gettin' my little mate's hopes up too high..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, my old man wasn't around by then and my mum di'n't know howta tell me, so she threw me a Penthouse and told me to read the articles."

"That explains a lot, but what about his hopes?" Shishi asked.

"Ya know how long I waited for that Hummer fulla amazon sheilas?"

Sweat drops all around.

"Anyway, you have to find _some_ way to tell him," Touya said, still shaking that image out of his head.

"I just can't do it! I'm no good with this stuff! One o' you _has_ to do it!"

"Not our place! Lad's all yours!"

"I'M NOT TELLIN' HIM!"

**15 Minutes later...**

"Rinku, I think it's time we had ourselves a lil talk..."

"Huh?"

To be continued...

**

* * *

Yeah, this one was short, but I had to update this one. I kind of left it hanging to write on _A Little Misunderstanding_. I hope to finish this one in the next week or so. I think 1 more good chappie should do it. Hope you like this one.**

**Whatcha think?**


	5. Who's Teaching Who?

**This is hacked down from the original idea I had due to, _ahem_, technical difficulties. I hope it's good enough. **

**I own nothing.

* * *

**

Chu stared down at the innocent little face of his best mate. Well, mostly innocent, if you overlook the fact that the boy had been responsible for more than a few brutal murders... Close enough. Death by yo-yo didn't seem that bad in Chu's book. Actually, he found it kinda cute. The boy always looked so happy when he was playing with his toys. But now, it was about that time. Innocence was nearly a thing of the past. As soon as someone explained to this boy the way things worked, it would be gone, and _he_ was going to be the one to do it.

"Mate, there's some things a man needs ta know about when he gets a certain age,...and... uh.."

_'Oh man, he's not going to say what I think he's going to say, is he?' _"Chu, you really don't have-"

"No, I've made up my mind! You've gotta learn about it some time, and I want ya to hear it from me. So..."

"Chu, I wasn-"

"Iss alright mate. I know whatcha was lookin' at them girly magazines for. Ya need ansas, and I'm gonna give 'em to ya." _'Just as soon as I figger out how...'_

**In the kitchen...**

Suzuka: "Wonder how he's doing."

Shishi: "If I know Chu, he's about mid-way through scarring the child for life."

Touya: "Now, now. We should try to have some faith in him."

Jin: "Yer wantin' us to be puttin' our faith in the guy who dropped his britchies and _made_ _water_ in the bird bath 'cause he thought we got an outdoor urinal while he was down at the pub?"

Touya: "Maybe someone should check on them..."

Suzuka: "Like who?"

The other three demons each took a step back, but the blond noticed too late...

Shishi: "You're a good man Suzuka!" Patting Suzuka on the back.

Suzuka: "But... but..."

Jin: "Yeah, better get in there 'fore Chu starts tellin' laddie 'bout 'em."

Suzuka let out a sigh, knowing he was outnumbered, he headed toward the den. _' Why me?'_

In the den, there was a curious sight. There was Rinku, sitting on the chair, and Chu sitting on the ottoman a couple feet in front of him. Chu had something in his hand. As Suzuka drew closer, he could see that the object Chu was holding was a small notepad. In his other hand, he could now see a pen. _'What the?'_

**30 minutes later, in the kitchen...**

"They've been in there too long," Shishi said.

"Waaay too long, I say. Somebody else oughta go have a look-see."

"Not me," Touya informed the other two.

"Then who?" Jin asked. He noticed the other two demons looking straight at him. "OH NO! Not _ME_! Shishi's his friend! _HE_ should be goin'!"

**About an hour later, in the den...**

All eyes were on Rinku. The four older demons sat around him, listening intently, pens and paper in hand. Chu was still parked on the ottoman, Jin sat indian-style in mid-air beside of him. Shishi had taken the end of the love seat closest to Rinku. Suzuka had done the same on the couch that sat on the other side of the chair.

Touya had decided that out of four men, surely one of them could keep the situation under control. He had no intention of being dragged into this. He thought this might be a good time to finish reading his book, knowing that Jin was occupied in the den.

_'Oh, no!'_ he thought. He remembered sitting his book down on the couch before going out to "save" Jin from the tree. He'd have to go in the den anyway. Oh, well. If nothing else, it would be an excuse to see how things were going without having an obligation to stay. As he entered the den, the sight he beheld was very intriguing. There sat all the men, listening to the boy.

_'Last time I checked,_ they _were supposed to be telling _him_ how things went. Why is _he _the one doing all the talking?'_

Touya thought it better not to ask. If he did, they might pull him into this. He was just going to go to the couch, get his book, and get out, quickly. Moving closer to the couch, he saw that his book wasn't there.

_'Now where did it go?'_ Touya looked around, finally noticing that his book was on the desk that sat in the far corner of the room. He figured Suzuka must have moved it there, since he was the only other person in this house who ever bothered to pick anything up. He briskly walked to the other side of the room, thanking the stars above that no one had noticed him. Just as he was about to pick up the book...

"Holy mother of mercy! Where'd'ya put five women at once?" Jin cried.

"Five is simple. It doesn't start getting complicated until eight. That's when they start fighting over the good spots." _'IDIOT!'_

The words were already out of his mouth. Five pairs of wide eyes were on Touya.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience...," Shishi said, a little shock in his voice.

Touya's cheeks turned rosy red. Jin snickered, trying to keep from bursting out with laughter. The others just stared.

"I always heard it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for...," Suzuka added getting nods from most of the others, all but Jin anyway.

"This sounds int'restin', mate," Chu said, looking at Touya as if to say "Spill it!"

_'Change topic! FAST!" _"What are you guys writing? I thought you were supposed to be talking to Rinku about some things..."

"Chu thought it would be easier to let Rinku tell him what he already knew and then fill in the gaps," Suzuka explained.

"And?"

"Well, laddie started fillin' in a few of _our_ gaps...," Jin blushed.

"Looks like we've been hitting up the wrong person though. So Touya, what about this 'eight women' story?" Shishi grinned evilly.

"Heh..heh... Just a joke, you know, ha ha?"

"I wondered where ya used to sneak off to o' the nights. Risho'd've needed to jump start his ticker if he'd heard about _that_!" Jin started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Sneaking off? This I have to hear. Good little Touya, Mr. Perfect, slumming it with a bunch of tramps. This is going to come in handy for blackmail later!" Suzuka laughed.

"Who said anything about slumming it with tramps? I hold myself to higher standards than that! Tens only." Touya crossed his arms and turned up his nose. A pose that looked more like Suzuka than Touya.

As the others started hounding the poor ice apparition for details about these "tens", Rinku saw his chance.

_'Time to get out of here before they start on _me_ again! Sorry, Touya, but better you than me!'_

Rinku slipped out through the archway that connected to the hall, then ran back to his room and locked the door. He never thought he'd be so glad to see his old Game Boy. A little while later Rinku felt the temperature drop. He guessed that meant that Touya was tired of getting pestered. He beat the high score on his Tetris game for the 37th time in a row, then figured he might as well try to find something else to do in here, since there was no way he was going back down to that pack of loons. He hoped that if Chu never saw him with one of those magazines again, he'd forget the whole thing. That way, he' be off the hook. He looked over to Kuwabaka's cage, to see...

"Oh, no! He's out again!"

A small rustling could be heard under Chu's bed...

Here we go again...

**The End

* * *

**

**Sorry this took so long, I'm switching to a new computer and things are getting hellacious! Anyway, whaddya think?**


End file.
